As Paixões do Elenco do Kaleido Star
by Keiko-Yamamoto
Summary: O Kaleido Star recebe novos acrobatas. Uma nova menina rouba o coração de Leon, mas não é a única que arruma uma paixão no palco Kaleido. CAPÍTULO 2, ON!
1. Conhecendo a nova estrela do KS

Fanfic: As Paixões do Elenco do Kaleido Star 

**Autora: Keikinha**

**Gêneros: Romance e Comédia**

**Nota: Kaleido Star não me pertence, mas Tomoyo, Nikuyo, Misha, Keitaro, Yukashi, Yamato, Rishouki e Keiichiro, sim.**

**Legenda:**

**Entre aspas " " – Pensamentos**

**Entre Parenteses ( ) – Ações **

**_Itálico_ - Cochichos**

Entre isso: # # - Comentários da Autora

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As Paixões do Elenco do Kaleido Star

**_Capítulo 1: - Conhecendo a nova estrela do Kaleido Star_**

Sora andava pelos corredores do Kaleido Star. Estava entediada por não ter o que fazer. Andava e andava distraidamente... Quando de repente...

(POF)

Ken: - Ai... Hã...? Sora?

Sora: - Me desculpe, Ken… Estava muito distraída e não te vi.

Ken (corado): - Quem deve se desculpar sou eu. Estava distraído com o trabalho e não te vi. "Como não consegui ver esse anjo tão lindo?"

Sora: - É... Está chegando o dia do teste...

Ken: - Pois é... Olha… Eu tenho que ir…

Sora: - Tudo bem... Tchau!

Ken: - Tchau!

Sora: - Bom… Já que não tenho nada pra fazer nesses dias... Vou ver o teste!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dia do teste:

Leon: - É... Está muito decisivo...

Yuri: - Concordo... Vamos ver como será a próxima...

Ken: - E agora teremos a Mizuki Tomoyo. Entre!

Tomoyo: - Sim.

Ken: - Você disse que faria o Fênix Dourado da Layla, certo?

Tomoyo: - Sim.

Ken: - Então... Boa Sorte!

Tomoyo: - Obrigada!

Layla No meio do Elenco: - Escute... Se você conseguir realizar o meu Fênix Dourado com perfeição, será aceita pelo Kaleido Star.

Tomoyo: - Está bem... Vou dar o melhor de mim! Pode acreditar!

Layla: - Combinado... Comecem o teste!

Tomoyo sobe no trapézio e tenta realizar a técnica da Layla. Ela vai e consegue, sendo aplaudida por todos. O que ninguém percebeu, é que Leon se apaixonou pela delicada garota, do mesmo país de que a Sora veio. O Japão.

Tomoyo soltou o seu braço do trapézio e caiu sobre a rede de proteção. Como era a última a fazer o teste, Ken foi conferir o resultado com o Sr. Kennedy.

Ken: - Bom... Houve um empate. Os aceitos pelo Kaleido Star são: Tomoyo, Nikuyo, Misha, Keitaro, Yukashi, Yamato, Rishouki e Keiichiro. Parabéns!

E assim, todos foram liberados e somente Tomoyo estava com muita energia... E acabou encontrando com a Layla, o Yuri e o Leon.

Layla: - Você esteve ótima! Com certeza, roubará o lugar da Sora, como a maior estrela do Kaleido Star!

Tomoyo: - Muito obrigada, Senhorita Layla! Mas o meu maior sonho é dividir o palco com todos vocês, em um espetáculo mais inesquecível do que a Técnica Angelical!

Leon: - Acredite que dependendo de todo o nosso esforço e capacidade, iremos realizar o seu sonho!

Tomoyo (corada): - Muito obrigada, Jovem Leon!

Yuri: - Não precisa nos chamar pelos nomes em que você costuma ouvir. Pode nos chamar normalmente de Yuri, Leon e Layla.

Tomoyo (sorrisinho): - Está bem! (nesse momento, a barriga de Tomoyo deu um forte ronco, a deixando envergonhada)

Yuri: - Acho que sua barriguinha quer ser a estréia do restaurante do Kaleido Star. Hahahaha!

No momento em que Yuri falou 'sua barriguinha', Leon cerrou os dentes. Sabia que ele era o 'gostosão' das garotas, mas não admitiria que ele roubasse o coração de sua amada.

E assim foram acabar com a fome de Tomoyo. O restaurante estava bem cheio. Mais cheio que o normal. Todos cochichavam sobre o teste que Tomoyo realizou e ganhou.

Leon: - _Me parece um pouco nervosa..._

Tomoyo: - _Não gosto de ser a vítima de fofocas..._ (corada)

Leon: - _Sei como se sente..._

Tomoyo: - _Sabe?_

Leon: - _Sim... Na época em que entrei para o Kaleido Star, eu era a vítima das fofocas... Das meninas, é claro..._

Tomoyo: - _Hihihi... (_rindo de um jeito tão delicado, que Leon ruborizou. Mas ele também começou a se lembrar de sua falecida irmã, Sophie.)

Layla: - Bom... Tomoyo! É só escolher o que quiser comer.

Tomoyo: - Tá!

E assim prosseguiu o almoço. Depois disso, Kallos disse para todos reunirem na sala dele. Mia havia preparado uma nova peça.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Na sala de Kallos:

Kallos: - Mia preparou uma nova peça. Não é um conto de fadas, e sim, uma história totalmente criada.

Mia: - Sim! E se chama: O Encanto da Fadinha cor-de-rosa. A história é de uma fada sozinha e muito tímida, até que ela encontra um garoto, pelo qual se apaixona.

May: - Interessante...

Anna: - Vai ter piada? Vai ter? Vai ter? (Pulando de um lado pro outro parecendo um canguru)

Mia: - Somente no ensaio e treinamento... Inventei umas acrobacias um pouco complicadas e vai sair cada vídeo-cassetada...

Rosetta: - Quais vão ser os papéis?

Mia: - A Fadinha pensei que poderia ser a Tomoyo, o garoto podia ser o Leon... #Achei melhor parar aí... Senão ia demorar muito para falar todo o Elenco...#

Tomoyo corou violentamente ao ouvir que treinaria muito com o Leon. Sempre foi apaixonada por ele. Um dos motivos que vinha ao Kaleido Star assistir as peças era por isso.

Marion: - Puxa... Vai ser uma peça de puro romance. Que legal!

Tomoyo (ainda muito vermelha e gaguejando): - E-E-Eu v-v-v-v-vou t-t-ter-er q-q-q-que tre-e-e-i-na-ar c-c-com o-o-o Leon t-t-t-todos o-o-os d-d-dias?

Mia: - Basicamente, vai... Por quê a pergunta?

Tomoyo: - Nada... Estou com um pouco de medo...

Leon: - Calma! Eu não mordo! Tá certo que já fui o Drácula em uma peça, mas eu juro que não mordo! Digo... Só mordo se tiver no roteiro...

Tomoyo: - Hihihi... Não é isso, Leon. É que não estou tão acostumada a treinar com garotos. Aliás, nunca treinei com ninguém.

Todos: - ENTÃO COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE SER TÃO BOA NO TRAPÉZIO? O.O

Tomoyo (assustada com todo mundo olhando pra ela): - Puxei meu pai...

Sora: - Ei... Seu pai não é o famoso Mizuki Kazuma #É inventado!#?

Tomoyo: - Sim.

Yuri: - Você conhece ele, Sora?

Sora: - Sim! Ele é o famoso trapezista do Japão. Todos iam assistir as peças dele.

Marion: - ¬¬ Por isso que a gente não conhecia! Ele é do Japão!

Kallos: - Voltando a peça...

Mia: - Bom... Vocês aceitam os papéis?

Todos: - Sim!

Kallos: - Então está encerrada a reunião!

Todos saíram da sala do Kallos... No entanto, Leon foi treinar com a Tomoyo.

Leon: - Bem que a Mia podia maneirar nas acrobacias! São muito difíceis! Desse jeito, nossa estréia será no hospital!

Tomoyo: - Concordo...

Leon: - Vai Tomoyo! AGORA!

Tomoyo: - Lá vai! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! #adivinhem o que aconteceu...#

Leon: - Tudo bem aí na rede de proteção?

Tomoyo: - Tudo... Menos o corpo inteiro... (com olhos em formato de espirais)

Leon (descendo do trapézio): - Olha... Sei que é difícil... Mas deve ter alguma maneira de nós conseguirmos... (sendo interrompido)

Tomoyo: - ...Parar no hospital?...

Leon: - Não exatamente. Bom... Vamos tentar de novo...

Tomoyo: - E lá vai mais um machucado pra mim... ¬¬

E assim, Leon e Tomoyo continuam treinando...

**Continua no próximo capítulo - **

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Demorei um pouco para pensar nas cenas... Por favor, deixem Reviews!**

**Ah! Explicando algumas coisinhas...**

**Visual da Tomoyo: Ela tem cabelos cor-de-rosa presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e com uma rosa roxa, seus olhos são violeta, e ela tem uma pele bem branquinha. Ela também é muito animada, otimista e bastante tímida (deu pra ver...). Adora a cor rosa.**


	2. Os amores do Elenco

Oi! Desculpa pelo capítulo anterior... Tah uma droga... Aí vai a descrição dos personagens:

**Tomoyo: Ela tm longos cabelos cor-de-rosa c/ presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto c/ uma rosa, tm 2 mechas violetas, olhos tbm violeta, e sempre tah c/ uma roupinha rosa (nossa, q Barbie Girl XDDDD). Tm 16 anos e vai ser a paixão do Leon. Eh delicada, tímida, alegre e meiga.**

**Nikuyo: Ela tm curtos cabelos azul-claro c/ 2 longas mechas azul-escuro, olhos azul-escuro e sempre tah c/ roupa azul (elaiá... eu soh sei ficar falando a msm coisa ¬¬). Tm 16 anos e vai ser a paixão d algum homem por aí do elenco... Num sei qm XD... Eh durona e mandona (como a May)**

**Misha: Ela tm longos cabelos vermelhos, olhos vermelhos, e anda c/ roupas vermelhas. Tm 16 anos e tbm vai ser a paixão d num sei qm do elenco... Eh mtu determinada e atrapalhada ' (assim como a Sora)**

**Keitaro: Ele tm cabelos pretos e arrepiados, olhos azuis, e sempre tah d preto. Tm 15 anos e vai ser a paixão da Sophie (depois vcs vão ver como ela encaixa na história...). Eh misterioso, delicado e fofo . **

**Yamato: Ele tm longos cabelos e olhos verde-água, sendo q seus cabelos são presos em uma enorme trança. Anda sempre c/ roupa colorida. Tm 17 anos e vai ser a paixão do May. Eh um pouco bravo, mas dedicado.**

**Yukashi: Ele tm longos cabelos prateados (como o Leon), olhos c/ um tom verde um pouco amarelado. Usa sempre uma camiseta preta c/ calça jeans. Tm 11 anos e eh a paixão da Marion. Tm as mesmas características da Tomoyo.**

**Rishouki: Ele tm cabelos (um pouco compridos) azul-escuro, olhos da mesma cor q a da Rosetta. Anda c/ roupa d Roqueiro. Tm 14 anos e eh a paixão da Rosetta. Tm as mesmas características q a dela.**

**Keiichiro: Ele tm cabelos roxos e do mesmo comprimento q o do Yuri, olhos dourados, pele morena e veste roupas chinesas. Tm 17 anos e eh comediante. Ñ precisa dizer d qm ele gosta, neh ¬¬?**

O-O-O-O-O

**_Capítulo 2:_ - As Paixões do Elenco**

Tomoyo continuava treinando com o Leon. A acrobacia que tinham que fazer era muito difícil. Tomoyo tinha que subir no trapézio de estrelas (parece uma âncora. Funciona assim: Ele se usa de lado. Quando você ganha impulso o suficiente, você salta e dá estrelas no ar até parar do outro lado do palco.), e fazer a acrobacia que acabei de dizer até o outro lado, quando ela dá um giro e pára nos pés de Leon (que estava de cabeça pra baixo no trapézio). Assim, ela dá um mortal de costas e recebe o trapézio giratório. Ela dá giros e continua dando no ar. Durante tudo isso, Leon ganha impulso no trapézio e salta, abraçando Tomoyo no ar. Depois disso, eles caem no trampolim e, dando um mortal para frente, eles aterrissam no chão.

Tomoyo: - Conseguimos! (pula e dá um abraço no Leon)

Leon (corado): - Pois é... Finalmente... Mas temos que continuar...

Tomoyo: - Eu não posso ficar feliz nem por um segundo... T.T

Leon: - Rsrsrs...

O-O-O-O-O

Enquanto isso:

Rishouki: - Uahhhh! (dando um bocejo) Que soninho... Bom... Vou ver o treino da Rosetta-Chan ...

Rishouki chega ao outro ginásio, onde Rosetta treinava no trapézio com Sora (ela era a Professora XD). No momento em que Rishouki abre a porta do ginásio...

Rosetta: - SAI DE BAIXOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Rosetta perdeu o controle do trapézio)

Rishouki: - Manhê... T.T

(POF! Rosetta cai em cima de Rishouki.)

Rosetta: - Ué... Eu não me machuquei?

Rishouki: - Nhão coshigu reshifpirá . ... #tradução: Não consigo respirar...#

Rosetta: - Ups! Foi mal... (ajuda o Rishouki a se levantar) Você está bem?

Rishouki: - Tirando a coluna, acho que eu tô sim... -.-

Rosetta: - Ai... Me desculpe (dando um beijinho na bochecha do Rishouki, fazendo-o virar um pimentão)... Não queria te machucar...

Sora: - "Ulalá... Vou pedir pra Rosetta me falar qual é o segredo de conquistar garotos... Ai, Ken... Queria tanto saber se você gosta de mim... #nossa... a Sora é tão tapada XD#"

O-O-O-O-O

No Camarim:

Mia (falando sozinha): - Nossa... O Leon não modificou minha peça outra vez... Que milagre...

Leon: - Mia! Abre a porta! Preciso falar com você!

Mia: - Falei cedo demais T.T ...

(Mia abre a porta)

Mia: - Sim? Aonde quer que eu modifique?

Leon: - Calma... Não vim falar de modificar o roteiro... Você tem uma caixa de Primeiros Socorros?

Mia: - O.O Por quê?

Leon: - Vem comigo...

Leon a leva pro ginásio, e quando chegam lá, Mia vê Tomoyo com a cara esborrachada no chão.

Mia: - Céus! O que houve? O.O

Leon: - Ela perdeu o controle do trapézio e caiu no chão.

Mia: - Nossa! Mas... Como ela conseguiu cair sem pular no trampolim?

Leon: - Impulso muito forte... -.-

Mia: - (Gota)

Leon: - E aí? Você tem a caixa de Primeiros Socorros?

Mia: - Ahnnn... Deixa eu ver uma coisa... Tomoyoooo!

Tomoyo (com olhos em forma de espirais e lelé da cuca): - Manhê! Pára a roda gigante que eu quero descer!

Mia: - Acho que leva-la para a U.T.I., seria muito melhor...

Leon: - O.O

O-O-O-O-O

Na pista de Patinação no Gelo:

Yamato: - Puxa... Você patina bem, May!

May: - Obrigada! Eu patino melhor que a Sora, né?

Yamato: - Cada um tem o seu estilo...

May: - Cuidado!

Yamato tropeça no pé de May, escorrega e vai parar no outro lado da pista.

May: - Desajeitado!

Yamato: - Doeu...

May o ajuda a levantar, mas ele acabou escorregando de novo e cai outra vez. Mas May caiu junto. Só que bem em cima dele #ulalá! Isso eh q eh clima romântico/o/# .

May (corada): - Ai, me desculpe! Não era minha intenção!

Yamato: - Eu sei dis... (foi interrompido, pois quando começou a falar, ele virou a cabeça tão rápido que beijou a May acidentalmente O.O)

Yamato não quis sair do clima e beijou May com mais intensidade. May viu que aquele beijo era com paixão e se assustou. Decidiu acabar com aquilo e rompeu o beijo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante uns 10 segundos e May se levantou, e saiu correndo para o seu quarto. Corria soltando lágrimas dos olhos e com a mão na boca.

May: - "Meu... primeiro... beijo... com o Yamato?"

May chegou ao seu quarto. Decidiu tomar um banho quente para relaxar e esquecer aquilo #sorte q o Fool ñ tava aí, neh?#.

O-O-O-O-O

Enquanto isso, com a comediante do Kaleido Star:

Anna: - Ai... Não faço mais piadas como antigamente... -.-

Keiichiro: - Que nada! Você têm ótimas piadas! Pena que o público não as apreciam...

Anna: - Por isso que minhas piadas são péssimas!

Keiichiro: - ...

Anna: - Que foi? A Jonathan comeu sua língua?

Keiichiro: - Rsrsrs... Não, não... Eu fiz uma pausa pra dar mais suspense...

Anna: - Legal! Eu não a única que faz péssimas piadas por aqui!

Keiichiro: - ...

Anna: - Suspense de novo? ¬¬

Keiichiro: - Não... É que eu esqueci minha fala XD.

Anna: - Tó o roteiro... E vê se decora! Leia.

Keiichiro: - Você quer mesmo que eu leia isso? O.O

Anna: - Por que? Há algo errado?

Keiichiro: - Nada, Anna-Chan...' (sorriso amarelo)

Anna: - Leia...

Keiichiro: -Tá bom... "Ó Rapunzel! Joga-me suas tranças!"

(um balde acerta a cabeça de Keiichiro)

Kallos (aparecendo do nada #eh soh essa fala#): - Ô seu jumento! Isso aqui é Kaleido Star, e não Rapunzel!

Keiichiro: -Malz Aí... O.O

Anna: - Desculpinha... Roteiro errado...

Keiichiro: - ò.ó

O-O-O-O-O

Yukashi: - Ah... Já tá quase no dia da apresentação...

Marion: - Pois é... Eu tô nervosa…

Yukashi: - Calma... Tudo vai dar certo... Você vai ver!

O-O-O-O-O

Como será que vai ser o espetáculo? Descubram no próximo capítulo!

**Ah... Por favor, deixem Reviews! o/**


End file.
